


Перо

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [15]
Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Я знаю, кто такой Тайлер Дерден.
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Kudos: 2





	Перо

**Author's Note:**

> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 15. Перо

Я знаю, как оказался на старом продавленном матраце в полуразрушенном доме. Я знаю, кто такой Тайлер Дерден. Я распят и связан больше не веревками, а его присутствием. Помню, что ещё вчера я думал: «Как Марлы Сингер может быть так много? Она на встречах, она с Тайлером, она везде. В прачечной, в магазине, на улице. Марла Сингер не покидает меня».  
Оказалось, больше Марлы может быть только в спальне Тайлера, они трахаются так, что потолок осыпается и ходит ходуном старая люстра. Сегодня ночью я буду вместо Марлы, подставлюсь Тайлеру и буду источником его удовольствия.  
Тайлер дышит размерено и мерно. Он не торопится, он всегда знает лучше, что где достать и что кому нужно в данную минуту. Тайлер умышленно завязывает руки так, чтобы я не мог к себе прикоснуться, не мог помешать ему, затягивает узлы над моей головой и протягивает верёвку под матрацем до изножья. Дерден умышленно завязывает мне глаза, мимоходом объясняет, что только так все ощущения становятся ярче и непредсказуемее. Хотя мне ли не знать, когда Тайлер хочет быть непредсказуемым — он им становится, льет щёлочь на тыльную сторону ладони, заставляя впасть организм в панику.  
Сейчас приятно. Я не шевелюсь, пытаюсь получить то, на что подписался, но надеялся в глубине души на более интенсивные ласки и чтобы всё ходуном. Перо скользит по лицу, сползает вниз, мазками и, словно кистью, обводит скулы и подбородок. Это второй заход легких касаний, после первого ещё фантомно ощущаются мелкие трепетания в районе паха. Перо подобрано идеально, видимо, из крыла крупной птицы, нажатия мягкие, но с тем и напористые. Тайлер не болтает, плавно обводит ключицы и соски, каждый по очереди. Он очерчивает пером выступающие ребра и впалый живот, ныряет самым кончиком в пупок и по тазовым косточкам. Мне щекотно и странно одновременно. Я оголенный нерв и натянутая тетива лука.  
— Тайлер, Тайлер, Тайлер…  
— Ты же знал, что получишь от меня, — тихо смеется Дерден, и да, я знал. Только сейчас осознаю это.  
Перо на члене задерживается дольше, чертит каждую вену, выводит узоры на головке, намокая от смазки, и я знаю, долго мне не продержаться. Получается всё же дольше. Тайлер щекотно обводит лодыжки, щекочет под коленкой, косточку и изгиб стопы. Перо задерживается на пятке и путешествует снизу вверх. Я готов умолять после пятого круга, но Тайлер не спешит. Время замерло и не идёт, я достигаю острого удовольствия на седьмом круге, обильно выплескиваюсь себе на живот и слышу отчаянные звуки чужой дрочки.  
Тайлер так ко мне и не прикасается.


End file.
